


Show Time

by Caroaimezoe



Series: Showtime [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: My tribute to Neat TeaRaph and Casey walk on a couple. It triggers something unexpected...
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT), Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Showtime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050242
Comments: 29
Kudos: 100
Collections: Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020, Show your love





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeatTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeatTea/gifts).



> art by Neat Tea

* * *

He couldn’t unsee it. Raph took another swig of his beer, indifferent to Casey’s crass jokes.

“Man, I can’t believe it! Why don't I ever get that lucky? I wish April was that kinky,” Casey said with a wink. “Don’t make that face! We didn’t get to bash any Purple Dragons’ skulls but we got to see a nice show. Mostly for you, buddy. I mean, I bet you don’t get to see that kind of thing often, not even on TV, with your stuck-up big bro!”

“Shut the hell up,” Raph muttered before taking another gulp. Would Casey would let him live it down? Raph would already have a hard time forgetting about the scene without Casey bringing it up every chance he got. “You perv,” he added.

“I ain't the pervert showin' off, buddy - if they want people to stare so badly, I ain't gonna be rude and ignore 'em. My momma raised me to be, like, considerate and shit!”

And here we go… What they saw came back to the front of his mind and Raph cursed under his breath. He leaned his shell back on Casey’s old, beaten up couch with a sigh.

Lately, he had to admit he was feeling restless. The need to go topside and pick a fight to get his blood running was overwhelming him more and more often. As usual, Leo had tried to make him stay home because ‘it was raining and chilly.’ Raph had argued back that criminals didn’t wait for nice weather and their mommy’s green light to act. They were in March, above the freezing point, and more importantly, he wasn’t a sissy.

Leo had said that the last time it had rained, Raph had tripped on a wet roof and slid from it to a balcony. Raph had snapped it only happened one time and he sure as fuck wasn’t staying home every time some droplets fell from the sky.

Leo had admitted that the weather was only a bullshit excuse—well, maybe not using those words—but Leo still refused to let him to leave because ‘obviously Raph would run into trouble since lately, Raph wasn’t happy if he didn’t come home covered in bruises.’ They ended up having an epic argument, like they were having more and more lately. If Raph was honest, he would have to admit it was mostly his fault. He was more volatile than ever, but it was like he lost every day to his temper. Raph managed to leave before the argument turned physical. He could feel the need to vent; he didn’t want to throw punches with Leonardo.

At first, the evening had been quiet, until he and Casey fell on what looked like a rape attempt from their spot on the roof. A man was thrusting into a girl against a wall. The man was an idiot; they weren’t exactly under a light pole, but this alley wasn’t the darkest. Raphael rubbed his knuckles in anticipation before jumping down. Rape was one of the crimes Raphael was the angriest with. He didn’t know exactly why. It stirred something ugly and repressed in him. 

“Let’s go, Casey! I want to cut off his balls to play ping-pong with ‘em back home!”

But when they got closer, Casey had held him by the arm and let out a low giggle.

“Calm down, would ya? Don’t scare them off! You’ll ruin the mood.”

Before Raph could reply a long, unmistakable moan of pleasure in a female voice sounded in the dark alley, freezing him dead in his tracks. It seemed to motivate his partner to move and the alley was now filled with groans and the wet sound of flesh slapping together and Raphael felt sick when he faintly smelled sweat and body fluids.

“Fuck! He is fucking her in the ass! She is a sure a kinky bitch,” Casey had chucked. “Look at how she’s rocking her hips. I bet they know we’re watching and it’s turning them on. Oh shit! Did you hear that? That slap on the ass must have stung!”

Since he wasn’t reacting, Casey thought he was such a moron he didn’t know what having sex looked like and his friend had rambled explanations that Raph had shushed with a hard nudge. But anyway, the show was over. After a strangled cry from both of them, they adjusted their clothes and left after some curious glances toward the direction where Casey and Raph were. The vigilante pair made a beeline to Casey’s apartment because Casey ‘wasn’t feeling like fighting, you know, the “make love, not war” motto.’ 

Since then, Casey refused to shut up and Raph was silent, his uneasiness growing.

He couldn’t help it. The more he thought about it, the more upset he was. The rational part of his brain knew he was making no sense. He should be either slightly disgusted or turned on like Casey was, but he felt differently, like his chest was hollow. 

Raph could not understand why he felt this way, but he knew it would look weird to his human friend, so he tried to be quiet the most he could about it. If his mouth was busy drinking, he didn’t have to talk, right?

But Casey knew him better than Raph would have hoped. With a big slap on his shell, Casey gave him a bag after having grabbed something in his room.

“I know why you are upset, man. This is something you could only see and not, well, do…” he grinned with some embarrassment.

Raph’s whole body turned stiff and his jaws were so tense it was painful when he denied being upset and blamed a cold to explain his lack of enthusiasm.

But Casey wasn’t fooled a bit.

“Here’s some consolation, man,” he exclaimed, tapping the bag he had forced into Raph’s hands. The mutant glanced down. There were magazines in it. He didn’t need to be as smart as Don to know they were porn. “I know it sucks to have a strict father, and by that, I mean your bro, not Master Splinter.”

Raph tried to give the bag back, arguing he didn’t need it, but Casey resisted.

At that moment, Leo chose to call. Not Raph, but Casey. 

When the human saw the caller ID, he made a grimace. It wasn’t because he disliked Leo, but he knew the leader enough to know the party was over.

After a very short conversation, where their friend couldn’t say more than a weak 'Yeah,' when Leo asked him if Raph was drunk, Casey hung up, desolate.

“The General called, man. Figured you’d missed curfew. He wants your ass at home in ten minutes.” 

Raph stood up, pissed. He hated when Leo pulled this leader crap, humiliating him by treating like a toddler in front of his only friend.

"That motherfucker," he muttered darkly between his clenched teeth. "I'm going straight home, all right, but to kick his ass."

Raph made a move toward the window, but Casey held him back.

"Whooaa, chill out, man," he said in a comforting manner. "You know your bro. He is like a mom. He can't help but be worried about you."

"He can shove his worries up his ass. He ain't my mom."

Casey sighed. 

"I know it's annoying, but he asked me to walk you home. So move your ass before he comes over here and chops off my head"

Raphael opened his eyes wide and the anger made them gleam.

"I ain't a fucking girl to have to be walked home."

Casey landed a hand on his shell.

"I know, right? But understand, I don't want to be on the wrong side of a guy carrying katanas. Even less your bro Leo... He’s... kind of scary, you know?" Casey chuckled with uneasiness. "He watches you and your brothers so closely, with this... this... look on his face." Casey wasn't able to convey what he meant, so he took a last gulp of beer before putting on his leather coat. "It's past two a.m. Don't push our luck."

"He isn't scary. Just bossy and an annoying little bitch," Raph mumbled. He hadn't realized it was so late. As stupid as it was, he indeed had a curfew to respect. It was either that or Leo calling him every five damn minutes. The deal was that he could leave alone, but he needed to be back at the lair by 2:00. If he wasn't, it would mean Raph was in big trouble and then, his brothers would come for him. 

He had to admit he was feeling tired and he was also drunker than he had thought. But he refused to admit to Casey that he was scared of Leo. He wasn't. "I'm gonna kick his ass," he insisted with the stubbornness of drunk people.

"That little bitch, as you call him, would slice me into sashimi if something happens to you," Casey sneered. "Now stop giving me a hard time! The sooner you are home, the sooner you can get a look at what’s in the bag," he finished with a wink before pushing Raphael forward.

To return to the lair they had to pass by an alley and Casey joked about it being a shame this one was empty. The comment recalled the previous incident to the front of Raph's mind and the closer they were to home, the more and more upset he grew. 

He couldn't shake off the feeling of doom and the growing pit in his stomach and he didn't even get why it had made him so mad and he was boiling with rage as he stormed into the lair.

In the living room was his whole family, waiting for him, obviously. Master Splinter was sleeping, sitting in his rocking chair. In the last years, their Sensei had started to lose his hearing and sight, and so had passed all authority to Leonardo. He was only a shadow of himself, but the leader still treated him with great respect, asking advice beforehand, even when his decision was already made. If Leo had pulled Master Splinter out of bed, it was bad.

Mikey was yawning, looking like a turtle who just got woken up, spread out on the couch between his two brothers. Don was sitting up, used to sleepless nights, staring blankly at his laptop screen. The asshole had awoken everybody to give Raph a guilt trip. Only Leonardo seemed to not be reached by tiredness. His long legs were crossed, as were his arms, and his gaze was so intense, Raph felt the frostbite from it from the bottom of the room.

Leo hadn't said a word yet, but Raph knew he wasn't feeling like getting scolded.

"Fuck you, Leo!" he spat aggressively. "Shove your lecture up your ass. I ain't listening to you. I'm going to sleep."

Leo's features didn't flinch. 

"What is in the bag?" 

Raph hadn't even noticed he was clutching the bag to his chest. The damn bag he didn't even want to take, and now Leo’s suspicion radar had switched on. But the idea that Leo could find out what was in the bag made Raph lose his composure. He tried to hide it behind anger and coarse words but the leader changed his tactics, attacking a weaker spot.

"What happened?" he asked slowly, staring at Casey. "Raphael is in a more flustered state than I’ve ever seen him."

Raphael shouted that nothing had happened, that Leo had to drop it because he was done dealing with a control freak, but Leo wasn't listening. He was watching Casey. Casey was no match against Leo in a staring contest.

"We walked up on people having sex,” Casey blurted out. “We thought at first it was a rape and Raph was mad and wanted to cut the wiener off the guy. You know how he is!" Casey exclaimed. "But it ended up just being a kinky couple."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Raph snapped. Why, why was this thing crawling under his skin so much? Why did Casey have to tell him that? Mikey would never let him live it down. He could tell just by watching the shining blue eyes of the youngest. But Casey continued his report, sweating bullets. 

"They didn’t see us and after that, we left. He’s been awful quiet since then, just sighing a lot and, well, maybe he drank a little more than usual. I was so busy trying to cheer him up, I lost track of the time," Casey finished miserably.

"Of course. He got rubbed in his face that he still has his cherry whole," Mikey sing-songed, now fully awake.

"As if you’re any different, you little shit!" Raph barked. He balled his fist, trembling with rage. Of course, you could trust Mikey to aim a critical hit without even trying. "Fuck you too!"

"She could have been a prostitute. You know those exist, Raph," Don said calmly. "Nothing to get upset over. One needs to make a living with what DNA gave them."

"Yeah, but not even a whore would want to make him her practice," Mikey giggled. Raph didn't take the bait. If he did, they would be there forever. “But hey, Case! I just realized! You said ‘after that!’ That means you and Raph stayed to watch! Oh, dude!” he nudged Leo and Raphael turned pale. “Raphie, I didn’t take you for someone into voyeurism!” 

"Shush, Mikey! What’s in the bag?" Leo asked, unbothered. There was no way to sidetrack the leader. When he thought he was on to something, he was like a hound. 

"We... found the bag," Casey lied and Raph couldn't believe how Casey, such a daredevil, could be such a coward with his brother. "There are magazines in it. Bike magazines, I think. You know Raph loves those," he stammered awkwardly and Raph would have facepalmed if he wasn't so upset. Casey's attitude was a big giveaway, but Raphael decided to turn Leo’s attention on him. This damn night had to end.

“There you have it, Leo,” Raph roared. “So get down of your high horse and send everyone off to bed.”

“What are you so worked up about? Why are you upset?” the leader insisted. 

“I’m not upset! I caught a cold! Now you can be happy because you were right! I shouldn’t have run in the rain! And now I’ll be sick for a few days and have to stay home!” Raph snarled. Damn, if he wasn't a mutant who couldn’t show his ugly mug, he would so leave this place and never come back. There was nothing here for him except a kind of control that made him raw and desperate. "Are you done now with your questions?"

“Colds don’t work like that,” Donatello snorted and Raph glared at him. Of course Don and Mikey would side with the leader, the little ass-kissers. For a few months, they were like the leader's little servants. It drove Raph mad because he felt even more left out.

"I question because I care," Leo continued, dismissing Donnie's intervention. 

"I don't need that care!" He took a deep breath, or rather, tried to, trying to prevent hateful words from spilling out of his mouth, but he couldn’t hold back. Leo didn't care for him. He wasn’t acting with him as he did with their other brothers. He showed love to them but for him, he had only rules and harsh words. “I fucking hate you,” he shouted, despite that it wasn’t true. It was only the blind reaction from a scared, wounded animal; Raph knew it and wasn’t proud of himself. 

A heavy silence stretched ten seconds before the weak voice from their Sensei arose.

“Leonardo, you need to settle this disagreement with your brother. I do hope it will be over by the morning.”

Leo stood up. 

“Hai, Sensei!” he exclaimed, with a quick bow. 

“Good night, Raphael,” the leader said slowly. Just from how Leo was watching like a hawk with those sharp grey eyes of his, Raph knew he wasn’t off the hook. Leo would think about their father’s words the whole night, would beat himself up for being a failure of son, brother and leader and end up trying to talk with him, but it would only be Leo soliloquizing without listening to him and finally, Leo would either put his curfew at midnight like damn Cinderella or even worse, prevent him from going topside. 

Without replying and without a word to anybody, Raph made a beeline to his room and slammed his door.

“That arrogant prick! The smug bastard!” Raph growled slowly. "I question because I care,’" he mimicked. "Fuck you and your mommying."

Raphael was still shaking with rage and he threw the bag away. He had to get rid of it by burning it in the sink, before Leo got his hands on it. Because he knew his brother hadn’t bought any of their lies, neither about the bike magazines nor the cold.

He undressed quickly, discarding the extra clothes he wore and lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

Despite himself, his mind returned to the alley, recalling the sounds, the smell, the visuals. How shameless those people had been to expose themselves for anybody’s curiosity! 

Now that he was alone, in the intimacy of his bedroom, his feelings could be expressed differently and his hand ran down his body stopping at his groin. 

He could be hard now, with nobody to tease him about it. With a shaky breath, he released his cock, already dripping. The smell of his own arousal hit him in the face. He started to give hard pulls on his dick, spreading his knees, the alley scene in mind.

He was at it for a few minutes, but damn Leonardo’s threatening gaze kept interfering. He suddenly remembered he left Casey in the lion’s den. Leonardo must have asked for details and Raph flushed hard at the idea of what Casey would report. 

He shook his head, rolled on the side and grabbed a random magazine. He needed to bust a nut and then, he would forget about this.

He turned the pages quickly until he found a woman, hand against a wall, showing her ass, like she was asking to get wrecked. Raph pumped his dick faster, his mind racing with scenarios. He was about to cum, when suddenly the door opened and Leonardo stepped in. 

Raph threw his blanket over himself, to cover his shame, even if he knew it was too late; Leo had seen. Moreover, the leader must have entered without knocking because the son of a bitch knew what kind of activities Raph was busy with. 

"You…" Raph was beyond words, too indignant about the intrusion. "It's enough you breathe down my neck every fucking day, can’t you leave me the fuck alone at night?!"

Leo didn't reply right away, just locking the door quietly behind him. The fucker intended to stay?

"Just go straight back to your own room right away or I swear…" Raphael threatened. He didn't want to go as far as a violent fight, but the invasion of his privacy this night was too much to bear.

Leo raised an eye ridge.

"Or what?"

"Last warning." Raph was livid, getting stiffer and angrier at each step Leo made toward the bed. “Didn’t you hear what I said? I hate you!”

"I know you don’t mean it. You said that because you are unsettled by what happened earlier. You said I didn't give you the attention you need and I think you are right." Leo was now next to the bed, cornering Raph. "What if I figured out what you need?" He loomed over Raphael, his eyes gleaming with a fire Raph never saw before in them. A malicious smirk stretched the leader's features. "I know why you are upset."

Raphael was frozen. Now he was trapped. His brother had no intention of leaving and blocked Raph from any way out with his body. 

He tried to pull himself together. Leo was trying to intimidate him. It worked with Casey. He hadn't grown up with Leo. But Raph knew better. Leo was all bark and no bite. Master Splinter had asked Leo to fix this by the morning and Leo, the five-star student, didn’t want to disappoint their Sensei.

"Stop it with your bully routine or I will make you!"Raph growled.

He didn't wait for an answer and was about to swing his knee into Leo's plastron, not to hurt him but to push him away but the leader saw him coming.

He snatched the blanket, leaving Raph's deflated cock exposed.

"The fuck are you doing, you crazy motherfucker?" Raphael exclaimed, his cheeks burning, trying to hide instead of hitting, but Leo had pulled the blanket away. "Can’t a guy fucking fap alone?"

So he had admitted he was jerking off. Now Leo would tell him crap about how he could go deaf if he was overdoing it and he would leave after having humiliated him again. The bastard could be proud of himself.

"You were off to a great start. Why not resume your activity?" Leo said in a casual tone. He bent over carefully to not give Raph enough room to leave, kick or hide away and picked up the magazine that had fallen next to the bed. "Hm. So those magazines Casey gave you is what’s fueling your imagination?" Leonardo asked with a hint of contempt. "This is rubbish!"

Raphael had nothing more to lose. Leo knew he had watched people having sex and beat off to a porn mag. The last string of pride he had left was to resist. He shoved his brother hard. 

"Seize them, burn them, wipe your prick ass with them! But get the fuck off!"

"No."

Leonardo wasn't the leader for nothing. He might not be the strongest, but he was the quickest and the best at catching people off-guard. Leo jumped on him before he could move and Raph found himself pinned. Leo straddled him, holding his wrists together. 

"You will resume your activity while I watch you. That's an order."

Raphael stared and was so shocked he didn't move. Was it a lesson? What kind of dirty trick Leo was pulling? Because there was no way Leo really meant this. But his face was serious and he had used his leader tone.

Probably satisfied at having confused the shit of Raphael, Leo let go of his wrists, still smirking from above him.

"You were upset because you wanted to be that girl. Being ravished and pleasured in public. You want people to know you are treasured and spoiled."

Raphael's heart missed a beat and he gaped. His mind was spinning with questions but one thought was loudest: How the fuck did Leo figure out what he himself didn't acknowledge fully before his brother spelled it out? Now that Leo had said it aloud, his brain replayed the scene. It was true, he wasn’t envious of the guy, but the girl, displayed and caressed as something precious to make others jealous of. 

His face must have been a confession because Leo's voice turned softer.

"I’ll give you that. I’ll give you what you need, all right? I’ve got you, Raph."

Leo had never spoken to him that's way, but Raph was still unsure and awkward and anxious.

"I’ll give you a little space." Leo pulled back, setting between Raph's spread knees. "You can focus now."

Raphael swallowed hard, his heart pounding like crazy. He realized he was turned on despite his nervousness. But now that Leo's inquisitive gaze wasn't so close, it was less intimidating. If he stared at the ceiling, he could even try to forget about Leo's presence. 

It wasn't because he got an order. He wanted to try this, he told himself. 

Tentatively, he reached for his cock, pumping it hard again. It wasn't long before he could feel Leo’s breathing on the swollen flesh. 

The leader was silent and if Raph didn't glance down, he could have believed he was alone, but to dismiss his presence was impossible. His mind was filled by the fact Leo was watching. 

Suddenly, he felt something wet on his fingers and startled, he looked down. He met the blue-gray stare on him, pupils dilated, and Raph’s cock twitched at the arousing sight of his brother. It must have been his tongue.

"Can I touch you?" Leo asked, his voice very husky. "Or would you prefer I just watch?"

Raph gulped hard. Leonardo asked for his green light. He himself was so horny, he would almost beg for it, but saying yes would also change them and their dynamic forever.

He didn't trust his voice and nodded stiffly. His nod could be interpreted as an okay to touch or to watch only, but Raph preferred to let his brother decide. For once, he didn't mind being led; even more, when he was sure Leo would take it as acceptance. 

Leo's tongue danced over his fingers, occasionally twirling around his shaft, and Raphael was about to fall over the edge when Leo's finger brushed his asshole.

"Did Casey ever go there?" he asked trying to sound casual but Raph felt the threat in an undertone. The accusation was so unexpected and insane that Raph softened just at the idea. 

"Fuck, no. Who put you that crazy idea in your head?"

Leo chuckled lowly. A dark, threatening chuckle that made Raph’s insides twinge.

"Just wondering." The leader bit Raph hard on the inner thigh and Raph uttered a curse, startled. "I'm sorry," Leo said in a not-at-all sorry voice. He kissed his bite mark, glancing up to lock eyes with Raph. His eyes were deadly serious.

"My brothers are mine."

Just by the look on his face, Raphael could name the feeling. It was beyond jealousy, it was possessiveness. Raph remembered Casey's words about how scary Leo was. Did Leo make this face before, behind his back, at Casey?

He couldn't retort anything smart about not being a belonging as Leo kissed his way to his goal, Raph's virgin hole, and Raphael’s whole body tensed in anticipation.

He pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle and Raph bit his own palm to not moan loudly.

“Why did you stop jerking off? I never told you you could stop.” Leo bit him again. His eyes shone with greediness and Raph’s breath caught in his throat. “I want to see you milk yourself.”

Raph couldn’t believe his proper older brother could say words like ‘jerk off’ and ‘milk’ but maybe he didn’t know Leo that well. Besides, it was an order he was very willing to follow. 

His pulls were rougher and his breath was labored, mixed with churrs. He was about to cum and Raph could hear encouragement murmured from Leo, still busy nibbling and kissing his inner thighs. 

“It’s... it’s coming..” Raph stammered, feeling the wave rushing toward him.

“Go ahead, I’m right here.” Leo’s voice cracked at the end, probably from holding back, and he squeezed Raph’s hand that wasn’t busy pumping his dick. It was real, Raphael thought, his brother was there, indulging him in his kink, not at all judgmental, and Raph’s climax broke free.

Maybe he yelled, maybe it was in his head, he wasn’t sure, Raph thought, his tired out hand resting on his forehead as he caught his breath. He glanced down at his brother, as if to be sure it really happened and that Leo was still there. He didn’t want Leo to leave, not while they were on even ground for once.

His older brother stood up and was wiping his face and, blushing, Raph guessed some cum had splattered on Leo’s face. A little embarrassed, Raph lowered his gaze to land on Leo’s hard on. 

“I hope you didn’t think it was over,” Leo said in a very uncharacteristic lustful voice. But in a way, this voice suited Leo well. “No, stand up and walk to the wall. Put both of your hands on it and bend over, like I’m a cop searching you.”

Raph gulped; he wasn’t picturing a suspect getting searched but the girl from earlier getting fucked in the ass. For a manly turtle like him, it was a rather disturbing image, but his arousal was stronger and he obeyed. At the wall, though, he had a short moment of hesitation. Raph knew very well that despite Leo being horny, if he said no, his brother wouldn’t force him. Leo would leave and that what they almost had, this feeling of understanding and completeness would fade. 

He bent over, but at the same moment, Leo did something startling him. The leader unlocked the door, opening it.

“What are you doing?” Raph hissed in a very low voice. “I’m ready, don’t leave.”

“I’m not leaving,” Leo walked toward him to take him in a hug, kissing his collarbone. “I simply opened the door.”

Raph was about to say if that was the point, why did Leo open the frigging door, but his question died on his lips when he saw Leo turn off the light on the nightstand to light up an unused candle on his shelf. He knew why Leo opened the door and despite feeling very anxious at being seen in this shameful state, his cock came back to life immediately.

The hall was dark, a perfect spot for lurkers. Leo was recreating the alley scene for him with perhaps Mikey and Donnie as voyeurs. They couldn’t see perfectly, because the light was dimmed but it was enough.

“I will be gentle,” Leo promised with another kiss, while a finger coated in lube breached him. The smug bastard had come prepared, and even if a part of him was annoyed about how Leo knew him too well, he couldn’t help but be stirred by the care he took. “I will give you everything you need, but don’t hold back your voice. I love the sexy sounds you make. I could get off just by your voice.” 

“Shut the fuck up... don’t say embarrassing things and.... forget... gentle,” Raph stammered. Leo gave a low laugh about Raph always staying the same, so bold and brave, and how much he loved him. It was true, Raph realized. Suddenly, everything that Leo had done that had pissed him off before seemed harmless. Leo watched him because he cared, as Casey said, and if Leo was worse when Raph was with Casey it was because he was... kinda jealous.

This realization shut Raph up for good, until the burn from the intrusion made him hiss. It was less bad than he had thought though, and it wasn’t long before it was feeling damn good. 

A few times Raph turned his head toward the open door, trying to decipher the outline of some shadow in the dark. He thought he saw something and heard some fapping sounds not coming from them. When he was almost sure he saw something, he let out the loudest churr. He was rewarded with a slap on his ass, not harsh, just one that stung enough to get Raph even more aroused. 

Leo switched his stance slightly, to make the angle more open to the door. Like that, Mikey and Donnie could better see the leader's cock ramming into him. They could see how Leo was nibbling his neck tenderly and stroking him all over. Leo murmured little nothings in his ears about how good Raph felt and how enticing his ripped body was. For once, Leo's legendary focus was all on him and for good reasons, and their brothers too were busy watching him. For once, they weren't watching them fight. They could see Leo loving him too. Raphael felt like he was self-combusting from horniness.

“Yes, rock those hips," his brother encouraged him. "Show me how that girl took it. I’m sure you can do better. You love my cock up your ass, don’t you? Because I’m better than some human…”

Raph caught the drift and snickered breathlessly.

“You jealous son of a bitch, I told you nothing ever happened with me and Ca…AGH!”

But Leo hit a spot and Raph was too mind-blown by the sensation to talk.

“I didn’t quite catch that. Do you mind repeating?” the leader said hitting the same place dead center while jerking Raph off. He bit his shoulder before whispering in his ear:

“Show them how much you like it, to be dominated and exposed.” So it was true, his other brothers were there, watching him getting fucked from the shadows, hidden enough to not make him uneasy, but close enough to not miss a thing. Were they turned on, beating off on their siblings having sex? It could be. Leo gave him a feverish kiss, the first, and Raph’s knees buckled. “Show them how happy you are and what great care I take of you.”

Raph went into an animalistic frenzy, losing all restraint. Leo’s kind of dirty talk, the awareness of being watched and the pleasure was undoing him quickly. He felt so great, now that he had gotten rid of his lone wolf front to just be himself. It was a relief to allow himself to express what he loved in front of his family. 

Leo came first but Raph followed very soon after. He stayed leaning on the wall, to catch his breath and surf his afterglow. Meanwhile, Leo gently wiped his ass and thighs and plastron from behind. 

“Now, you are all clean, but perhaps you will feel better after a shower,” he suggested kindly.

“Fuck... shower... bed,” Raph mumbled. Now Raph was afraid the situation would turn awkward. What could he say to his brother who just gave him a rough fucking in front of their younger siblings?

“It’s late and I bet those beers didn’t help you.” Leo landed a hand on his shell. “Go to bed. I promise to not be too hard with you in practice tomorrow,” Leo teased.

Raph didn’t snap that Leo didn’t have to go easy on him. Firstly, of course, his hips would be sore tomorrow. Second, the sex had made him mellow and he was tired of always being angry. Even more, his anger toward Leo just dropped. Instead, many questions were spinning in his mind, like how Leo had figured out Raph’s kink, what his feelings were exactly, were Don and Mikey in on this, or where Leo had learned to be such a skilled lover, but one question won over the others:

“Would you stay over in my room tonight?” he asked with a hint of anxiety, laying on his bed. He was still too proud to admit it, but he was actually afraid that if Leo left, what happened between them, this new agreement, would be forgotten.

Leo smiled.

“Of course. Scoot over.”

In the bed, Leo snuggled against him and they kissed again, but more gently, their thirst for each other quenched for now.

“Don’t ever run out alone and spy on people having sex and be upset about it. You have no reason to be envious of a random girl. I’m sure I care for you much more than her boyfriend does for her.”

“Yeah,” Raph replied, his eyelids heavy. 

“Am I dreaming, or did you say I was right?” Leo joked after another kiss. “Can I hope that from now on, you’ll give me less a hard time?”

Raph didn’t reply, snuggling closer. Leo knew the answer to this question and Raph was too drained to argue. Indeed, he didn’t feel like he would get angry at Leo any time soon. He was feeling too good being cherished.


	2. Chapter 2

When Raph woke up the next morning it took him a moment to gather his memories. His mouth was dry, with the lingering taste of foul beer, and he had a slight headache. It was nothing unusual, but when he stirred in his bed and he felt a sting of pain from his lower body, his eyes snapped open in realization. 

Last night he got his ass fucked hard by Leonardo. 

He sat abruptly in his bed, wincing from the soreness of his hip, and looked around. Leo wasn’t there, but Raphael knew he didn’t have a dream when he saw the magazine in his trash can and the pills and glass of water on his nightstand. 

Flashback hit him like an 18 wheeler truck.

Leo had walked on him when he was jerking off, had decided to stay and watch, and then, when Raph was too mellow in his afterglow, he had fucked him raw in front of their sibling, lurking from the dark.

Shit, it really happened.

He glanced at the time, to see how much longer he could still stay alone, to process what had happened. It was 9:20, and at that time, his brothers were already about to eat their breakfast.

This is why Leo was making a big deal of him being back at 2:00 am when he was hanging out with Casey. When they were patrolling, it was the same. Patrol ended at 1:45 exactly. Everyone must be in bed at 2:30 am at the latest and up at 9h00am. It was already late for human standards, but for them, forced to get out only at night, it was mandatory to catch some sleep. 

Mutants needed less sleep than humans, according to Donatello, but Raph felt there was no evidence about that fact, even less today when he felt his eyelids-and whole body-so heavy. He always suspected Leo bribed Donnie to invent scientific facts about them. It was another way to pull the strings. 

Anyway, fuck that white noise. Him being still tired wasn’t the issue there. The fact was his brother sexed him up and Raph had shown very little resistance. But what was now making his guts churn with anxiety was that Leonardo was nowhere to be seen. The night before, he had felt an understanding between them, finally. It had felt so good, but now that Leo wasn’t there, Raph felt only shame about how eager he had been. Was it because he was drunk? Was it because it had felt that good, he wanted more of it? Or was it because…

Flustered, Raph stopped his train of thought and the lingering question. It had happened and he couldn’t take it back. It was pointless to wonder why and how. But letting his thought linger on the matter turned him anxious.

What he knew was that this morning would be awkward as fuck. Leo, and Donnie, and Mikey knew what had happened. Raph felt his cheek burning: If Leo wouldn’t rub in his face that he had moaned like a bitch, Mikey would do for sure. 

Why, why did he let himself go?

Even if he wanted to hide until his death, Raph couldn’t stay in his bedroom, without it turning worse for him. Next thing he knew Mikey would snicker at his door about him having been fucked too hard to walk straight. He had to face the new reality he got himself in by confronting his brothers and the sooner, the better. With a pounding heart, he tried to guess their reactions.

Don would shut up, mostly. He was far too busy with his projects to aggravate Raphael by something as silly as taunting him. But here and there, Don would drop a sassy remark, Raph could bet.

Mikey would never stop teasing him, imitating Raph's moans and mimicking rocking his hips until his very last day and he would drop innuendo every fucking time, Raph thought, his blood flaring up and his discomfort growing at every passing minute. 

Leo wouldn’t be as immature as mocking him, but with only one smug look on Raph, it would make sure to shut down any rebellious future act against his authority from the hothead.

Leo was already a pain in the ass with his controlling personality, but now, it would be even worse. His life sucked already, but now it would level up to a new kind of hell.

Why, why did he not punch Leo straight in the jaw last night?

Even if the day before he had denied it, It was easiest to admit now it had happened because he had been drunk and upset before going to bed. Leo had caught him off of guard and had felt him up. Raphael was in a very unusual state of weakness and Leo had taken advantage of it, as the tactician he was. It wasn’t him being a bitch, it was Leo being a jerk, knowing no boundaries to make his point.

It was clear for Raph, now: Leo made that move because he needed an ace up his sleeve, some blackmail material, to be sure to break Raph's ball and have him respect the curfew from now on.

He couldn’t believe he fell for that. If Raph had hair, he would pull out all of them. He uttered a long string of curses in a low voice. How to get out of this disgraceful situation?

Maybe...maybe he could pretend he was so drunk, he didn’t remember it? If he acted normally, as nothing had happened, maybe Mikey wouldn’t tease him too much with it. Maybe Leo wouldn’t dare to speak about it? Leo wouldn’t boast about having got all rapey on his drunk sibling, right?. Bragging wasn’t that much Leonardo, even less when sex was implied.

But how and when Leo turned in such a sex guru, to begin with, Raph wondered briefly.

Raph decided it was useless to overthink because it was only making him feel tenfold more anxious and uneasy. First, he had to take a shower. He felt dirty and the lingering musk scent on his skin was too vivid a reminder. 

“Just act as usual,” Raph kept repeating like a mantra. “Nothing had happened, you drank too much and passed out.”

In the shower, he rubbed harshly his skin, insisting on his tail and hole, as to erase his shame. But he couldn’t postpone facing Leo forever and finally stepped into the kitchen. He stopped on his track, dumbfounded by the quiet display. 

It seemed an average morning; Mikey was standing in front of the sink, washing his plate. Don was typing like crazy on his laptop, only slowing down to take a careful sip of the bitter, black liquid he called coffee. The newspaper was unfolded on the table, Leo engrossed in the news.

“Good morning Raph,” Leo greeted him, only glancing up the time of a heartbeat. “You must eat fast. Training starts in one hour.”

“There are eggs left, but you missed the Chef Omelette,” Mikey chirped.

“You only avoided cholesterol deposits in your blood vessels,” Donnie deadpanned, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Come on, everyone loves curd cheese and Italian sausage in their omelette!”Mikey protested loudly. “I even put bell pepper in it for you, for you not to bitch there weren’t any vegetables!”

“You always pour too much oil,” Don continued, his eyes still staring at the screen. “And for your information, I don’t like bell pepper. That’s you.”

“Leo! Raph! Help me there, bros!”Mikey turned toward Raph, his eyes expressing nothing more than genuine indignation. “Tell Donnie I’m the best cook and he is the picky one!”

“Don, if you aren’t happy with Mikey’s recipes, you are free to do your own meal,” Leo said, absent-mindlessly. 

“I already do! Look at my breakfast,” Don said, motioning to his mug. 

It was such a normal morning argument, one that happened almost daily, Raph was bewildered and stayed arms slack in the middle of the kitchen. Maybe...Don and Mikey weren’t there, the night before. He thought he had seen a figure and heard a fapping sound, but it could have been in his mind. Perhaps Leo had opened the door to make Raph believe so and turn him on furthermore? Because if Leo could keep a poker face, there was no way Mikey could. If Mikey didn’t mention it yet it was because he didn’t know. Maybe Raph was more a lucky bastard than he thought and only Leo knew what had happened.

It was still one person too much.

Raphael drilled holes in the leader, studying Leonardo’s composure. Leonardo didn’t seem aware of the hard observation, or if he was, he didn’t flitch. He sipped his tea, humming a song while reading the newspaper, like any morning of the week.

Images of the night before flashed into Raph’s mind. Leo had been so passionate, so lewd, and he couldn’t help but blush at the memory of Leonardo’s dirty talk. How could Leo act as nothing had happened, his face smooth and his mood even?

Doubt crept into Raph’s mind. Had he dreamed of it? Did he indeed passed out and have a weird, twisted erotic dream featuring his older brother? Now that he thought of it, there was no way his brother had told him something like: “You love my cock up your ass, don’t you?”

It was with a weird feeling, a mix of disappointment, and relief that he dropped on the next chair.

“I’m gonna have a taste of your omelette, Mikey,” he choked out, trying to sound casual.

“I’m on it! Mikey cheered, as Donatello uttered a tskk of disapproval. 

Leonardo sipped his tea, unbothered.

***

The whole day left Raphael more and more confused. Training had been normal, Leo hadn’t been hard on him, but not soft, neither. Anyway, Raph hated to be spared and despite his sore hip and throbbing tail, he went through the whole training. Maybe he hurt himself while dreaming? Don said it happens people bite themselves while dreaming they fight a monster. Did he had he been so lost in it he had played with his own tail and fingered himself? 

He would not get wasted like that again, Raph promised to himself. But to be extra sure it had been a dream, he carefully watched Leonardo the whole day to catch any hint it happened.

Leo followed his routine: tea with their father, meditation, chores, reading. At the meal, sitting just across the table, he didn’t avoid Raph’s burning gaze, making eye contact if he was addressing him. 

At dinner, Raphael was convinced to have dreamed and called himself a moron to have believed it could have happened until Don joins them late at the dinner table, just at the moment Leo was getting up to get him.

“I did it! the genius exclaimed “I activated an electromagnetic shield around the Battle Shell. I can activate it on any of our vehicles! Even your bike, Raph! Now, we won't have to worry about a bullet!”

“Well done,” Leo said warmly, patting Don’s shell and leaning over, he kissed Don’s mouth corner and Raph’s heart leaped in his chest. Calling it a kiss was maybe exaggerated, Leo barely grazed his lips on Don’s, but still, Raph was positive it was something Leonardo never did before.

The next three days, similar events occurred, increasing in frequency and getting more and more intimate: It was Mikey, dragged too close, to have some words murmured to him; Don, who got his shoulder massaged. Once, he was sure he had walked on a kiss between them. It wasn’t Raph getting more aware of Leonardo, it wasn’t innocent touches, neither. Every time it happened, Master Splinter wasn’t there, as blind and deaf he was. That could only mean Leo touched his brothers with an intent their father would not approve. It could mean that Raph didn’t dream and Leo was acting out of the brotherhood with them as he did with Raph three nights ago. Was he making up this scenario?

For Raph himself, Leo was the same, never touching him outside of the Dojo, and even there, it was mostly to correct his position. They didn’t even spar once. The first night, Raph had waited in his bed to see if now they were alone, Leo would join him, despite telling himself he wasn’t, just doing average insomnia. But Leo didn’t, not acting out of his way with him, when he was all touchy-feely with Mikey and Donnie. 

Mikey and Donnie were acting the same as usual with him, too. Raph knew he should have been relieved to not be teased by them. But he felt it in his guts, something was going on and Raph couldn’t help but felt jealous and left out and so, so confused. Were they all lovers and just didn’t want him involved? That question was upsetting him too much and for his own sake, Raphael decided he would ignore them and shut himself in a world of denial. They were all the same and Raph was the one making things up. He would forget what had happened-dream or not-and resume his normal life. Anyway, even if it wasn’t a dream, it was obvious Leo had no intention to do it again. He preferred obviously Donnie and Mikey. He wasn't hurt by it, no he wasn't.

He was still on a half-assumption and half-denial level when he got an answer. They were in the living room and Leo was reading, after having finished mopping the floor. 

“Hey Leo, I cleaned my room like you have asked, bro,” Mikey exclaimed. “I swear, dude, it’s never been so tidy!”

A flash of amusement shone in the dark grey eyes of the leader. He closed his book.

“Well, I guess I need to look at it before it returns to its usual state of disaster.”

“I’m sure you would be impressed enough to give me a reward.”

Leo chuckled, stood and followed Mikey and Rhap, who had paid no mind to them, pretending to be engrossed on a tv show, looked at the time after a while. The news was about to start and Leo never missed them. He was gone for about fifteen minutes and Raph was sure as fuck it didn’t take fifteen minutes to inspect Mikey’s 15x15 room.

Curious, Raph tiptoed to Mikey’s room. It was next to his, so even if he was caught, he could pretend to go into his own room. Mikey’s door was only half-closed and Raph stopped dead on his track when he heard the first churr, followed by another one, deeper.

That sound and that smell couldn’t lie and with a pounding heart, Raph darted his head by the door. 

Mikey was on his bed, ass raised up for Leo to dip his tongue deeper. Raphael stayed still, gasping, not having expected to see such a lewd display. While he was tongue-fucking him, Leo was pulling hard on Mikey’s dripping cock. Shit, it must feel so good, he couldn’t help but think for a second.

He remembered he was there, staring like an idiot, while his body started reacting and he met Mikey’s gaze. The blue eyes were glazed with pleasure but Raph knew he just got caught staring.

“Come on, Leo, just fuck me already,” Mikey whined. He spread his ass with both hands, begging, his eyes still locked onto Raph’s, not at all bothered to have been walked on. Mikey’s cock twitched in Leo’s hand. Mikey was so close to tip over the edge when they had barely started and no, Raph wasn’t getting hard remembering Leo’s hands on him. 

Raph was still caught in the spell and he got kicked out of it when Leo, following Mikey’s gaze, looked over his shoulder.

“May I help you,” he asked Raph, his voice neutral as he sank into Mikey’s moaning body in one smooth motion. But despite his eldest brother’s composed face, he felt the grey eyes prying on him.

Mikey churred loudly and came hard, thrashing on his bed, after a single trust. 

His cheeks burning, Raph rushed away, his mind too blown to even go in his room. He wanted to put the more distance possible between himself and them, to not hear Mikey as he would be fucked senseless...and he wouldn't be, his mind said, but he made that voice shut up in his head. He wasn’t envious.

As he dashed the farthest he could he run into Donatello who was having a refill of coffee. 

“Where are you going?” Don asked, slightly worried. “Did something happen? You are red as your bandana?”

Raphael barely hesitated before dropping his bomb. He wanted to know where Don stood in that fucked up situation. 

When he told what he had seen, flustered and overwhelmed by feeling he refused to acknowledge, Donatello put down his cup, to leave the kitchen.

“Where are you going? Are you going to stop them?”Raph asked, troubled.

His question seemed to puzzle Donnie.

“Of course not. But Leo has enough stamina to go through more than a round,” he said quietly, letting the meaning of his words sink into Raph’s mind. 

That night, Raph didn’t return home, but he couldn’t stay at Casey’s forever. Anyway, he refused to answer any question his friend would ask and Casey was getting more and more anxious.

“Raph come on, man. You have to go back home before your bro comes here and slices my junk.”

When he came back, he got no scolding and no one asked questions. Every one of them acted normally and Raph felt too raw and confused to press the matter. They were all lovers, he realized, maybe for a while. Leo, after having done him once, didn’t want him anymore. Was he disgusted about him that much? Even if Raph was calling himself ridiculous, it hurt. 

Raph avoided his sibling, eating meals staring at his plate, and putting twice the time he usually did in bodybuilding.

It wasn’t getting under his skin, it wasn’t. If Mikey and Donnie allowed Leo to fuck his ass, it wasn’t his business.

It had been one week since the incident with Mikey. Leonardo was touching them, and his hand lingered always a heartbeat longer than necessary, but it wasn’t enough to be called wrong. Raph supposed his sibling “respected” him enough to do their thing out of his sight. 

He wasn’t sure what to think of it but what was sure was that he felt dejected and he hated it.

The training was just over. Raph had been paired with Donnie and he couldn’t help but be distracted. He couldn’t imagine Don being lustful. Maybe he understood what the genius had said wrongly. Maybe Don wasn’t having sex with Leonardo. Maybe Mikey and Leo were a thing. It could be. The youngest had always worshipped the leader. If it was so, Raph was slightly less upset. It wasn’t him being a bad fuck or being unattractive. It was Leo and Mikey being in a relationship. 

It still hurt and hated himself to feel so distraught about him not being Leo’s lover. Maybe he could be Donnie’s. Donatello was all gracious and kind, when he wasn’t running out of coffee. If Don could be horny, Raph supposed he played bottom. Don had always been obedient. Anyway, Raph couldn’t bring himself to call himself a sub. Alcohol had made him weak. That's all. Raphael submitted to no one.

Caught in his train of thought, Raph made a clumsy move and the sharpened edge of his sai grazed Don’s arm.

Blood being drawn was stopping any sparring session and while Raph stammered an apology, Leo got closer, to have a look at the wound.

“It’s okay, Raph, it’s an accident,” Don said. He was more annoyed than anything. As the medic, Don hated to be fussed over. He probably wanted to put on a simple band-aid and return to his machines, already. “It’s a mere scratch, I’m not dying or anything.”

“I think it still needs a kiss to feel better,” Leo murmured and lovingly, he kissed the scratched bicep. “What do you think, Donnie?” he asked, his voice in a low-velvety pitch. He cupped Don’s face, gazing at him tenderly. “I think you did good and you need a reward. I saw improvement in your block. What about I get a closer look at your arm in your lab? Or should we clean it before in the shower?”

Raph’s theory about Mikey and Leo being a thing slowly disintegrated as he watched them leaving the Dojo embraced.

“But..but I won that match!” Raph shouted, furious and upset. “He didn’t block shit!”

Leo gave him a weird look.

“How would you know? You’ve been distracted since training started. You haven’t been acting like yourself since you came back drunk from Casey’s," Leo replied sharply.

Raph saw it for what it was: a trap. Leonardo wanted him to acknowledge what had happened. Maybe then, admit he was feeling jealous. Then, the teasing and derisive quips would start. He would never let it happen. Raphael has his pride. But he wouldn’t let Leo off the hook either.

“Sorry to be shocked to know the pure leader was fucking our bros,” he spat resentfully. He didn’t include himself in that statement and wondered if Leo would dare mention it or would dare to deny.

“They aren’t complaining.” His tongue dipped in Donnie’s neck, letting a long trail. “Are you complaining, Donnie?” he asked the genius.

“I am not...”Donnie choked out, his voice already thick with need. 

Leo glanced at Raph, his eyes gleaming. 

“What can I say? I love my brothers,” he trailed off, dragging Donnie in the shower room. "I want to show them how much I care."

They were already gone and Raph was still there, in the middle of the Dojo, the words spinning in his mind. Leo loved his brothers, but not Raph.

“‘Are you just going to stand there?” Mikey asked. Raph was so troubled, he had forgotten about the youngest presence. Arousal was pouring out of him. “I feel like showering now. What about you?”

“I’m out of here,” Raph bellowed, walking with great stride out of the Dojo. “I left all of you twisted incestuous bastards alone!” Leo’s words were following him all his way to his bedroom. He slammed his door and locked it.

When he was alone, Raphael allowed himself to have his meltdown, thinking back of his passionate night with the leader. Leo had been rough in his lovemaking and lewd in his talk but the undertone had been very loving. To know that finally, he was the only one that wasn’t loved hurt him so much,, he could howl. 

It was daytime and he couldn’t go away and his head under his pillow he cursed again his freak nature that prevented him from leaving. He could still live elsewhere in the sewers, but without Donnie’s tech, it would be harder and also, he would miss them.

Because despite his temper and to be so angry at them right now, Raph loved his brothers. Even Leo, the big jerk. 

It felt so good, his mind kept repeating him. He had felt so loved, so spoiled, so at ease in Leo’s arms. His brother has this way to make him feel like he got everything and he could let himself go without any fear. 

Why Leo didn’t want him? Was it because of his temper, their fight, or Raph was too bulky? But Leo had praised his ripped body!

Suddenly, he heard a crashing noise next to his room, followed by some very high-pitched noise. How dare are they having sex in the room next to his? Why did they have to rub in his face that he was all alone? He mentally sneered at the idea he had been so anxious Mikey would mock his moans when he was the one sounding like a bitch in heat. Or was it Donnie?

Raph snapped his eyes in realization. His whole attitude since that morning had been decided to avoid being teased. But...Mikey and Don got fucked too! Well, Raph didn’t see Don and Leo in action, but he had seen Mikey! Damn, the image was following him in his dreams! Now, Mikey couldn’t tease Raph with it: Mikey did the same thing, sounded more eager than Raph himself had been!

What if Leo had schemed all of this? Leonardo was the leader, because he could think  
many move ahead and have a great knowledge of his brother’s characters. What if Leo had left him alone that morning to give him his space, for Raph to get used to that new aspect of their relationship. What if they had acted like nothing, until he grew comfortable, Leo dropping hints here and there that he was in the same relationship with Donnie and Mikey and so, Raph has no reason to feel shame? If Leonardo didn’t lock the door the day he fucked Mikey it was maybe in the hope Raph saw and so, to make him and Mikey on an even ground. 

Leo never said he didn’t love him. He said “his brothers” letting it be free to interpret. He never said Raph wasn't included. Mikey invited him in the shower too, like Raph was dumb if he turned that offer down. 

What if everything they did was their way to invite them slowly to enter a foursome relationship? Of course, Leo could have been straightforward, but the leader wouldn’t be the leader if he hadn’t seen in this an opportunity to make Raph beg for it. It was sweet retaliation for the hard time Raph gave him sometimes. Well, quite often if he had to be honest. Leonardo, that arrogant prick, wanted to break Raph’s balls, making him spell aloud: _Fuck me!_

Raph debated a moment on what to do. Indeed, no one would tease him in their house to be horny for Leo’s cock. They all were, apparently. And he was tired of feeling miserable, left out, uncertain. To wait idle, devoured by self-doubt wasn’t Raphael’s way.

He stormed out of his room and kicked open Mikey’s. It wasn’t closed anyway, sure proof they waited for him to join the party. On Mikey’s bed, Don was on all four, getting thoroughly plowed by Leonardo as he sucked Mikey off. 

Leo snapped his head toward the intruder and Raph saw the hunger in those eyes. Leonardo had been waiting for this moment for a week. He thrust harder in Donnie, his arousal hitting overdrive at the prospect to have a new ass to add in his harem he got himself. The genius wailed as he cum and Raph understood Don had his share and wouldn’t mind sharing. Mikey’s teal eyes were shining with the same erotic energy as the leader. 

“Are you tired out?” Raph exclaimed. “I bet you are! You aren’t in as good shape since you play Sensei.”

Leo narrowed his eyes, his blood flaring up at the challenge. 

“I’m sure I'll be able to handle you, even more after having waited a week for that.”

In a swift move, he jerked Raph to him, pulling him on the bed, to crash their mouths together. The kiss was beyond great; Raph had been so thirsty for their attention. How stupidly stubborn he had been!

“I can’t believe you made me second-guess and drive me crazy for a week,” Raph said, when he got released. “Next time, just tell something to a guy after having ridden his ass.”

“I needed to be sure you wanted this,” Leo said, laying him on the bed. “I didn’t want you to blame alcohol and I wanted you to have the time to reflect on if this is something you wanted to add in your life.”

“Between my palm and getting fucked by you, the choice isn’t hard to make,” Raphael snickered and Leo, not very pleased by the comment, glared between his spread legs. He sucked on his digits to wet them and Raph had a shiver, knowing what would happen next.

“But what is...ugh..”Leonardo just shoved his fingers up his ass a little rougher than necessary, but Raph didn’t mind. It only got him more aroused.” What is impressing me,” he continued as warmth was creeping in his whole body,” is how you got Mikey to shut up and wait for your scheme to work.”

“I promised him a blow job from you,” Leo said, but to calm Raph down, he squeezed his hand and slowly sank to the hilt with him. “Please, don’t make me a liar. Besides, you owe me to have driven me mad with jealousy the night you slept at Casey.”

“If you do good, I will let you tap my ass, after,” Mikey said grinning, but Raph didn’t even have the strength to get angry. Leo was just hitting that spot. “You are so beautiful like that, Raph,” Mikey said dreamily. “Isn’t that so, Donnie?”

“He is,” Don said, glancing lazily. 

“It’s a give, take and share relationship.” Leo rocked his hips to get a better angle, gazing at him with adoration. “Mikey is right, you are beautiful. You all are. I love all of you and they love you too.”

Raph understood the meaning: everyone was even in that relationship. It was about feeling good and giving love. and he was fine with that. It was much better than being alone and angry. He just wasted a week, damn the whole last five years being like that. He was ready to try something new. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
